Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury
Konoe A. Mercury, more commonly known as Nine, was a witch, one of the Six Heroes, one of the Ten Saints and the previous wielder of Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Information Konoe was a witch who went by the name of Nine. She had long, pink hair and dresses like a stereotypical witch. The name "Nine" comes from her being the ninth member of the Magic Guild's Ten Sages. Celica A. Mercury is her sister, Shūichirō Ayatsuki is her father, and her mother is deceased; she is the mother of Kokonoe. Konoe's role in the story is further explained in the novel, BlazBlue: Phase 0, where she tells Ragna to beware of Terumi. She passed down her knowledge of magic to mankind during the Dark War. During the Dark War, she created the Nox Nyctores in order to help humans fight against the Black Beast. After the war, she discovered what Terumi's future plans were, and he killed her, giving Kokonoe a motivation to despise Terumi. She created the Nox Nyctores using human transmutation, a process that requires thousands of human souls. Due to similarities in their appearance and abilities, Phantom may have some connection to Konoe. It is notable that in Lambda's arcade mode, Hazama tells Kokonoe that the magical power he used to create Mu belongs to Konoe. In the Extra Story, "That Which Is Inherited", it is revealed that the process through which the Nox Nyctores were created involved the compressing of seithr into a solid unit, then implanting the unit with the soul of a Black Beast. This compression spell, known as "Snap Weapon: Infinite Gravity", was used by Konoe to create the Nox Nyctores and defeat the Beast, and later by Kokonoe to implant a Black Beast's soul into Ignis. Appearance Konoe has long bright pink hair with bangs that cover her left eye and yellow eyes. She wore a purple witch hat and a Magic Guild uniform with the additions of a purple ribbon tie and cape, a long black strap attached to her sleeves, long black legging curves that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers. In the Dark War, she wore a black mage coat, loosen and opened that shows her sleeveless white collar shirt with a purple tie. Personality Konoe is a person who likes to do things her own way, a trait shared by her daughter. She is a kind-hearted individual who cares about her friends, especially her younger sister Celica. However, she is not easy on Kazuma. Although she seems to have a mature and serious personality, she can be somewhat impulsive and violent when angered (as shown when she attempted to use a fire spell on Bloodedge for annoying her). She was this way even with Jubei before falling in love with him. Trivia *Konoe's last name is Mercury. Mercury was the Roman equivalent of the Greek Hermes and the Egyptian Thoth. A powerful god whom had three forms, Hermes Trismegistus. Wisdom, writing, magic, alchemy & astrology were this one god's domains under the various guises. *Konoe's last name is also a periodic element, Hg, with an atomic number of 80. It is commonly known as quicksilver. Mercury is the only metal which is liquid in state at room temperature approx. 72-75 degrees with a standard pressure rating. Mercury is heavy and silvery white. It is a poor conductor of heat, but a fair conductor of electricity. It has low melting and boiling temperatures. Mercury does not react with most acids. *Remove the "no" from Konoe's name and Koe refers to "voice." Most of the attacks throughout BlazBlue are voiced, much like typical magical spells. In Buddhism, when one chants, one does so because the kanji koe is made up of the characters "heart" and "mind." Gallery Konoe A. Mercury (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).jpg|Mode Nine's Story Mode Artwork File:Konoe_A._Mercury_(Concept_Artwork,_1).png File:Konoe_A._Mercury_(Scan).png Bbps nine.jpg Bbp0 nine2.jpg Bbphase0 08.jpg Click here to view images of Konoe. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic Guild Category:Humans Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Ten Saints